The Truth about Death
by Dork Asian
Summary: Death. To some, it's a way to escape the cruel world. To others, it's something to fear and wish it never existed. To ghosts, it's both. There's a ghost who decides the fate of humans, and she's known as Melanie Fate Grim. Melanie is feared by ghost and humans alike. But, when a certain halfa dies, her afterlife changes. What's so special about this halfa and why does Melanie care?
1. Introductions and Beginnings

_**The Truth about Death**_

**~Introductions and Beginnings~**

…

Some days, people always wondered about death. Some think they got it all figured out. You live life, grow old, you die or get murdered or something like that, and then your soul goes to heaven or hell. Well, what am about to tell you will change your mind. But, first things first, introductions must be made.

My name is Melanie Fate Grim. I'm just your average sixteen year old…not. You see, my story is very complicated. I lived in a place called Blackwood Park, when it was a small village. I was just this very normal girl with normal, kinda normal, looks and a very complicated family. If you tried to find me, you should look at my house or in the Dark Woods. Why? My mom's a Wiccan, not a witch that worships Satan. My mom's pretty down-to-earth, I'm not kidding. She has her own theories about death. When you die, your soul goes to the Grim Reaper, or Death. He or she will judge whether your soul shall go to heaven, hell, or gets reincarnated into another human being. I have always believed her, so I became fascinated with her little theories.

So far, you're thinking about how abnormal my family is. Congratulations Captain Obvious, you solved the mystery half of my village figured out ever since my family came to Blackwood Park. In fact, Blackwood Park was practically well aware about what its inhabitants were, including its supernatural inhabitants. Confused yet?

You see, after the devastating fire that killed thousands of villagers, my mom included, Blackwood Park was destroyed and had to be rebuilt. So, they rebuilt it and re-named it Amity Park.

Now do you see?

Before I describe my entire life and what has happened to me, I want you to know one thing: I'm a halfa. A halfa is basically half human and half supernatural being. Like, say you were a demon halfa; you would be half human and half demon. Easy, right? I'm a ghost halfa, half human and half ghost. But, I'm a very interesting halfa. At least, that's what Clockwork and the Dimensional Council says. Why do they say that?

You see, everything started when I was fifteen years old. My mother and I were at her store called, "Earthly Herbs"…

…..

We were just doing inventory when the fire started. My mom was at the counter and I was on the ladder, shelving a jar full of ghost blood, or ectoplasm. I had straight, chestnut-brown hair that went down to my mid-back. My eyes were silver with gold flecks in them. I'm not kidding, that's my NATURAL eye color. My skin was white as snow (if you call me Snow White, I will END you). I wore a simple dress. The bodice of the dress was a deep purple and had long sleeves. The skirt of the dress was ebony-black with a purple briar pattern. Underneath the skirt, I wore a pair of purple ballet flats.

My mom had auburn hair that was wavy and went to her waist, aqua eyes, and pale tan skin. Her dress was simple too. The bodice was black with long sleeves and the skirt was black and the skirt went down to her feet. People said that I looked nothing like my parents. Oh wait, I didn't tell you about my dad. That's a story for another time.

Anyway, we were just minding our business when that dreaded element started to rampage across the village. The Great Fire of Blackwood Park started that very day.

The fire entered the store like a robber ready to steal. It spread across the store, covering every inch of it. The fire trapped my mom at her counter, making it impossible for her to escape without being burned by the hot flames. Soon, the fire spread across the ceiling. The fire made the ceiling cave in, and it collapsed on my mom. Her last words to me were these:

"Oh, Holy Spirit! Take my life so my daughter will survive! Have mercy upon my little Melanie and let her innocent soul live a happy life!"

The burning pieces of wood crushed and burned my mother alive. A tear of angry and guilt rolled down my cheek as I watched my mom died right before my eyes. The evil flames rushed over to my ladder, devouring the piece of wood like a little kid eating a piece of chocolate cake. I jumped off as soon as the flames almost touched my feet.

I fell to the ground, hissing out in pain as a few embers burned my arm. The smoke consumed the air, and I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I closed my eyes, and gave my last breath as the flames consumed my body.

"Time out."

…

I awoke, a throbbing headache formed as soon as I awakened. I slowly sat up, hissing in pain. My dress was torn and burned, and bandages were wrapped around my forehead, arms, and legs. I looked around. This…was NOT my mom's store.

I was lying on a bed in a strange room. It was kind of dark, so I couldn't describe what was in here or if someone was here. All I knew was that I could hear the faint sounds of a clock ticking.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_

I shivered, completely freaked out by the soothing yet creepy ticking of a clock. Quickly, I got out of bed and luckily found a door.

I walked out of the room, trying to find my way. I stopped instantly when I heard voices.

"Clockwork, this is the most STUPIDEST thing you ever done! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE INTERUPTED WHEN YOU SAVE THIS GIRL'S LIFE?!"

The voice, probably a man's voice, was followed by a sound of someone slapping someone. Another voice followed.

"Calm down, Overseer! Clockwork is the wisest among this council. He probably save this girl for a reason. You must think positive, not negative."

This voice belongs to a female, probably my mom's age. I walked to a corner and peeked.

Standing in what looks like a viewing room were six beings, all dressed in cloaks. Two beings, a man and a woman, were facing each other. The male was dress in a navy blue cloak with a gold clip in the shape of a pair of binoculars resting on the front of his right shoulder. The hood of his cloak was on, so I couldn't see his face. All I could see was his tan hand rubbing his cheek from underneath his hood. The woman wore a deep pink cloak with a gold clip in the shape of a scroll with a shield protecting it resting on her right shoulder. The hood of her cloak was on, so I could only see the smirk on her face. Overseer growled.

"What was that for, Deamata?!"

The woman, who was named Deamata, simply smiled. She turned her attention to the other four beings. She walked over to a person in a purple cloak who…turned into an old man?!

"Clockwork, we would like to know why you saved Melanie Blackwood."

Did I mention my family owned the village? Yeah… The figure named Clockwork smiled as he turned to another figure. The figure wore a black with a cosmos pattern cloak with a gold clip in the shape of the infinity symbol resting on his right shoulder. His (by looks of the figure, it was a he) hood was on as well, so I couldn't see his face nor the knowing grin.

"Deamata, I allowed Clockwork to save her so she can be part of this group."

"Ah, I see, Creator. I didn't-"

"I object!"

A figure called out. This figure wore a black cloak with a gold clip in the shape of the Yin and Yang symbol resting on its right shoulder. The Yang on the clip was highlighted, signaling that the figure was Yang. The figure who was standing next to Yang smacked him behind the head. This figure wore a pure white cloak with a gold clip in the shape of the Yin and Yang resting on its right shoulder. The Yin on the clip was highlighted, signaling that the figure was Yin. Both of them had their hoods on, so I couldn't see their faces. Yin looked at Yang harshly.

"Kurai* Shogamar! You don't have the right to object! Whatever Creator says, we listen!"

"You shut you pathetic mouth, Hikari* Rava!"

Hikari and Kurai started arguing. Deamata turned her attention back to Clockwork.

"What are you planning to do with Melanie? Remember, she's just a child, Clockwork."

My breath hitched. What _were_ they going to do to me? I looked at Clockwork, who turned into a middle-age man. He gave a soft smile as he spoke.

"I have turned her into a ghost halfa, an immortal one at that. She will be my apprentice."

Deamata gave Clockwork a skeptical stare, as if she didn't like she was hearing.

"You made her immortal? Why? So she wouldn't grow old and die?"

Clockwork gave a wise stare as he locked his eyes on Deamata, his voice sober.

"She will be Melanie Fate Grim, aka the Grim Reaper or Death. I will guide and train her so her powers won't be put to waste. Her responsibility will be to watch over the Ghost Zone and to decide who will die or live and who will be immortal or mortal."

Creator placed a hand on Clockwork's shoulder, a look of concern and amusement on his face…I think. I couldn't really tell thanks to the bloody hood he's wearing.

"Be careful, Clockwork. We've been watching over her village, and she's a wildcard. But, I have faith you will guide her well. Now, we must handle a crisis about a woman belonging to the Order of the Mist Controllers that has gone mad*."

The five beings left, disappearing in an icy-blue portal. Clockwork gave a soft sigh as he turned his attention to a blank screen. I was about to turn back when his voice startled me.

"Melanie, I know you're there. Please, come out so we can introduce ourselves."

I gulped, and made my way towards him. I looked down as I stood in front of him. I played with my hands like how I always do when I get in trouble with my mom. Clockwork, who was still in his middle-aged form, walked over to me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Melanie, I know you're scared. But, I'm here to help you. I am Clockwork, Master of Time and proud member of the Dimensional Council."

I looked up at him. I tried fruitlessly to say something. Somehow, I found my voice and asked him something I never thought I would ask.

"Why didn't you let my mom become a ghost?"

Clockwork bent down to his knees so he could look at me so I wouldn't look up at him. He was taller than me, obviously.

"Melanie, I couldn't mess with her timeline. Her death was part of her timeline, and I couldn't interfere at all. She was ready for her soul to go to heaven."

"What about me?"

"You, you weren't ready for your death yet. I was able to save you, but I had to turn you into a halfa to do so. But, that was rather difficult since that fire would have turned you into a full ghost."

"So, I'm partially dead?"

"Well, yes and no. You are half alive, due to your human part, and you are half dead, due to your ghost part. You are _half _dead, not _partially _dead. But, one thing still baffles me."

"What?"

"Once I turned you into a halfa, you immediately turned into your ghost form unconsciously."

"What are you talking about?"

Clockwork stood up, and snapped his fingers. A full length mirror appeared in front of us. I stared into the mirror, and I nearly screamed my lungs out.

My appearance totally changed. My long chestnut-brown hair was gone, and in its place was ebony-black hair that went down to my hips. My silver eyes with gold flecks turned red with black flecks. My skin was still snow-white, thank God for that. As I kept staring, my dress was disappearing and a new outfit came.

I wore a short sleeve red shirt, black skinny jeans (I think that's what I'll call it, since the fabric feels like denim, something my mom was trying to create), and black boots that look like they were combat ready. Hmm, I think I'll call them combat boots. I had a velvet cloak that was black on the outside and red on the inside. For the final touch, the cloak had a black gem in the shape of a raven used as a clip. I marveled at my reflection.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?"

Clockwork stood beside me, staring into the mirror as well. He spoke gently, as if he didn't want to anger me.

"This is your ghost form. It appears you ghost half wants the human half of you to not show itself. Luckily, they're not fighting for dominance."

There was a moment of silence. I really hated silence, so I spoke up.

"Clockwork…I-I'm scared."

"Why Melanie?"

I tried to hold back my tears. My voice cracked as I spoke.

"Back home, ghosts are evil and kill countless adults and scare the daylights out of children. I might be evil."

"Melanie, you are not evil. You have a heart of pure gold. Why would you be evil just because you're a halfa now?"

I walked away from him. I threw my hands up in the air and yelled.

"Because a pure heart can grow dark! I might hurt people and I might kill someone! I…"

I started to cry like a little girl. I dropped to my knees, letting tears roll down my face and onto the cold floor. I know I was going to turn evil, I just know it! Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around me and a voice started to talk to me. I looked up, and saw Clockwork trying to comfort me like a fatherly figure.

"Melanie, you are not evil. You are good and pure-hearted and you always will be. Before you died, you helped everyone and anyone. You even tried to help you cruel father who you said had a hollowed-out heart and he was hopeless. I have never seen a human that compassionate before in all my life."

I looked at Clockwork, my eyes full of confusion. I never experienced a moment like this. All my life, my father drank whisky and would hurt me and my mom. My mom would always comfort me, just not like what Clockwork was doing right now. I let myself hug the ghost and cried into his shoulder.

"Please, train me how to be a good ghost."

Clockwork gave a small smile.

"I can only train you to control and harness your powers and teach you morals. It depends on you to decide right from wrong."

…

And that's how I became an immortal halfa and Clockwork's apprentice. Now hold on, that's only the beginning. My story actually intertwines with a certain ghost halfa's story too.

It all started in the future, in Amity Park, where the young halfa was patrolling for any ghosts….

….

***: Kurai means "dark" in Japanese**

***: Hikari means "light" in Japanese**

***: A little reference from my other story. First reviewer to guess what story will get a virtual hug! ;)**

**Hello, I am Dork Asian or DA. Usually, you'd find me writing stories for Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja or Frozen. But, I loved Danny Phantom and I wanted to write a story that involves my Dimensional Council and my ghost halfa OC, Melanie!**

**Now, I haven't watched DP in a long time, so I hope I portrayed Clockwork right! And, I hope I portray Danny, Sam, and Tucker right as well!**

**Two little spoilers for you: Danny dies and his full ghost form I got from RaeSoul's story "Time Master's Apprentice". You should check it out, it's subarashii!**

**Now, please review (flames welcome!), favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara my friends! **


	2. A Fellow Halfa

**Note: This story will have third person POV and Melanie's POV.**

**~A Fellow Halfa~**

…..

_Melanie's POV_

I was sitting in my room in Clockwork's home. There's one thing I can tell you about my room and that's its massive! The room was like four normal sized bedrooms combined. The walls were painted a Tyrian-purple and the floor was carpeted. The carpeted floor was black and if you walked barefoot, the carpet feels like heaven on your feet. The ceiling had a mural of the nighttime sky and had the constellations and the moon's cycle. My bed was a big canopy bed with a red satin comforter and dozens of red, black, and purple pillows fit for a princess. I had a desk in front of these three massive windows that didn't show the Ghost Zone, but showed images of breath-taking winter scenes. There was a grey door that leads into a walk-in closet and there was a deep pink door that leads to my private bathroom. I swear; Clockwork spoils me like I'm his only daughter. Not that I don't mind Clockwork's kind gestures.

Speaking of Clockwork, it has been ten thousand years (I think?) since he took me in as his apprentice and daughter. Yeah, everyone in the Ghost Zone knows me as Melanie, daughter of Clockwork and the ghost halfa known as Death. That's a fun title… Thanks to the ghosts who think Clockwork's my dad, I started calling him father. Though he doesn't mind at all.

Speaking of the assholes known as ghosts…

Some days, I just want to kick some ghosts in the ass, especially that Box Ghost! I swear, one more time I have to follow him to the Human Realm and force him to come back, I will go mental on his fucking ghost butt!

Well, I didn't have to do much of that anymore. Why you ask? Well, about a month ago, there has been talk about a ghost halfa who goes by Danny Phantom. Wow, that's _such _a _clever _name…sarcasm anyone? Ghosts are claiming that this halfa has been fighting ghosts and sending them back to the Ghost Zone. Mental note, give him a hug for doing that…

Anyway, I was just reading this book about the history of the Ghost Zone on my bed when Clockwork came into my room in his old man form.

"Melanie, I would like a word with you."

I immediately dog-eared the page, placed down the book, and floated over to Clockwork. I babbled, rather pathetically, about my recent fight with one of the residents of the Ghost Zone.

"Father, I swear, I didn't mean to beat up Box Ghost! It's just that he took the box that held things my mom owned and he said he was going to use it against this Danny Phantom guy and I just lost it! I didn't mean to use my ghost wail on him, I-"

"Melanie, you're not in trouble," he chuckled. "I want to talk to you about a certain halfa from the Human Realm."

I stopped my babbling and landed on the ground. I gave my "father" a confused stare. He's never talked about the Human Realm with me before. Sure, he's mention it a couple of times, but he's never wanted to talk about it with me! When it came to the Human Realm, he would talk to the Observants, the one-eyed jerks and Overseer's loyal servants, about it. Why would he want to talk about the Human Realm with me?

"Um, okay Father."

Clockwork nodded as he led me to a special room in his home. You see, Clockwork was part of the Dimensional Council and his role was to watch over all the timelines in all of the dimensions, including the dimension we were in. Clockwork arrived at a black door and opened it. We walked inside.

The room was empty except for a clock and hourglass standing side-by-side in the middle of the room. Clockwork walked over to the clock, and set it to a certain time.

"Melanie, could you go over to the hourglass and set it up?"

I nodded, and I walked over to the hourglass. The hourglass was taller than me and Clockwork and the sand inside were different colors, like a rainbow. I looked at the hourglass with uncertainty. I looked over at Clockwork.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Put your hand on the hourglass, think about our dimension's Human Realm and the hourglass will do the rest."

I gave a shaky sigh as I placed my hand on the smooth surface of the hourglass. I cleared my mind, and concentrated. The hourglass gave a soft hum as a neon-green grain of sand floated to the top of the hourglass. On one of the walls of the room, a picture appeared. Clockwork faced the wall, and watched with a smile on his face. I walked away from the hourglass and walked over to him. My gaze went to the screen.

"I want you to watch this."

I nodded and paid attention to the screen. On the screen, was a boy with snow-white hair, toxic neon-green eyes, and pale tan skin. He wore a black and silver jumpsuit that was way out of style, silver boots, and silver gloves. On his chest, were the letters "DP". My eyes widen a bit as I realize who we were looking at.

"That's Danny Phantom!"

Clockwork gave a soft smile as he nodded his head.

"Yes, it is."

I didn't pay attention to his answer as I stared at him. He was flying in the air, chasing after Box Ghost.

"When are you going to give up?"

Box Ghost faced the ghost halfa as he raised his arms.

"BEWARE! MY BOXES AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

Danny and I rolled our eyes, making me blush. I swear to God, I'm so glad I wasn't there next to him. The rest of it was Danny sucking Box Ghost in something called a "Fenton Thermos" and flying back down to his two friends, a girl and a guy. The girl was a Goth with black hair with a little ponytail on the top of her head and purple eyes. She wore a black tank top with a green oval in the center, black skirt, purple tights, and black combat boots. The guy looked like a techno-geek with dark skin and wore a red beret on his head. He wore a long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and boots. Danny tossed the Thermos to the Goth as he turned back into his human form, something I haven't done in a long time.

Danny's human form had jet-black hair, sky-blue eyes, and pale tan skin. He wore a white shirt with a red oval in the center, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. My eyes widen. He and his friends celebrated another ghost captured. Danny looked so happy with them.

_I don't have friends like that. I only have Clockwork..._

Tears threatened to fall out, but I was able to hold it in. I turned to Clockwork.

"Why are you showing me this? The kid looks like he got this halfa thing all covered."

Clockwork waved his hand, making the picture disappear. He looked at me; the look of something bad was going to happen. I hated when he made that look, it always made me feel tense.

"In the near future, you will meet him face to face. Not only that, you will help him fight an evil that the Council has always wanted to be rid of."

"What is this evil?"

Clockwork walked away, not telling me. I stomped my foot as I stared at the ground. Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm not a rookie anymore, I very mature and wise now. Well, wise and trustworthy. Still working on the maturity.

Sighing, I walked back to my room.

…

As the days passed, those days turning into months, I watched over Danny Phantom. Soon, I learned a lot about him.

For one thing, his real name was Daniel Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. He had a sister named Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton who he would always fight with. He was best friends with Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley and he attended Casper High.

As I watched him, he had done incredible things. One thing I admire about him was the incident I called "Phantom Planet". He was so heroic, brave, handsome…

Then, I realized something. The more I watched him, the more I fall in love with him. At first, I denied it, but this fellow halfa somehow made me feel things I never felt before. It's like he's stealing my heart.

If only I had seen the events that will happen sooner…

….

**Oooooh, I put some foreshadowing there. But, what's Melanie foreshadowing? You'll have to see!**

**Forgive me if I got Sam and Tucker's descriptions wrong. Like I said, I haven't watched DP in a long time. Forgive me.**

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think of my story far! Please? I'll give you a cookie!**

**Sayonara my friends! **


	3. An Encounter with Death

**Note: Although this is after "Phantom Planet", Vlad and Danny never revealed that they were ghost halfas to the world. **

**~An Encounter with Death~**

….

_Third Person POV_

Danny Phantom flew through the skies of Amity Park. The stars shined brightly and the moon was full. Usually, nights like these Danny would be fighting ghosts and sending them back to the Ghost Zone. But, tonight there wasn't any ghost in sight. Even his ghost sense didn't even pick a presence of a ghost. For the first time, Danny had a ghost-free night. Danny let himself smile.

"Finally, no ghosts. Time to hit the sack!"

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off. A chill went up his spine and a blue mist flew out of his mouth. Danny cursed under his breath as his neon-green eyes darted around. But, there was nothing in sight. No ghost, not a single one in sight. Danny simply shrugged it off. As he turned around, a voice rang out.

"BEWARE! MY BOXES WILL HELP ME RULE THE WORLD!"

Danny groaned as he muttered another curse under his breath. For the thirty-seventh time this week, Box Ghost came back for another lame attempt to take over the world. Before he could he even fly over to the annoying ghost and deliver a beat-down, a feminine voice came.

"Box Ghost, what have I told you about using my box for evil purposes? Do you really want _that _to happen again?"

Danny tilted his head to the right. Who was that? Sure, he encountered many female ghost, many hated his guts. But, this voice was very new to him. Danny quickly followed the voices to an old abandoned park. He landed near an old willow tree, and hid behind it. Standing in the middle of the park, was Box Ghost and a girl in a cloak that hid her face.

…..

_Melanie's POV_

I stood in front of Box Ghost, my usual smirk on my face. He was holding my box, a small raven-black chest, which held my mom's possessions which I held most dear. I crossed my arms over my chest as I scowled at him.

"Box Ghost, please give me back my chest before we replay what happened the last time you stole that from me."

Box Ghost floated up, and held the chest close to him. He laughed at me and pointed a finger at me.

"Ignorant child, what makes you think I'm not afraid of you?"

I smiled as I pulled out my scythe, and gave him a cold stare. My scythe is what you see the Grim Reaper in drawings and TV shows have. The scythe had a long, black handle that was about two centimeters taller than me and the silver blade curled up like a claw. The blade gave a green glow as I pointed it at Box Ghost. He instantly paled (if ghosts could pale even more) at the shiny blade. I gave an evil laugh.

"You are so unlucky that Clockwork taught me how to use this a month ago. And, I'm so lucky I get to use it on an annoying ghost like you."

I sliced the air between us. At first, Box Ghost laughed at my "failed" attempt. But, he was dead wrong.

"HA! YOU FAILED CHILD!"

"Three…two…one…"

A swirling green portal appeared out of thin air. A toxic green hand came out, and grabbed Box Ghost. He screamed like a little girl as the hand pulled him in. I smiled as I stomped the scythe on the ground. The portal instantly closed once Box Ghost was pulled in. I gave a victorious smile as I twirled my scythe like a baton. I flew up and shout out with glee.

"YES! Another ghost brought back and another job done! Whoo-hoo!"

But, a chill went up my spine and a red mist flew out my mouth. I instantly stopped as I looked around. I pulled my hood so no one can see my face. I flew back to the ground and looked around. I held my scythe with an iron grip as I pointed it at the darkness.

"Who's there? Show yourself, ghost! Or, face my wrath!"

From the dark, someone slid my box towards me. It hit my foot as I looked towards the area where it came from. I narrowed my eyes into silts as I spoke.

"Who are you? You better show yourself unless you want me to ghost wail in your fucking ears!"

"Wow, anger issues much?"

I looked closely and saw white hair and green eyes shining in the dark. My heart skipped a couple beats at the sight of those beautiful eyes, but I kept my guard up. I slowly walked towards the figure, pointing the blade at it.

"Who are you? Show yourself, coward."

"Really, I'm the coward? You're the one pointing the scythe at me. What? You think if you don't point that thing at me I'm gonna kill you?"

"You're an idiot, you know that? I'm a ghost! I'm already dead, stupid."

"You're a halfa."

I froze, lowering my guard a little. I could tell the figure had a smirk on its fucking face. How in the bloody hell does he know I'm a halfa? I shook my head as I walked a little closer.

"How do you know I'm a halfa?"

"It takes one to know one."

Alright, this person is really getting on my nerves. I stomped my scythe on the ground, and caused a little earthquake. The ground shook, and I heard a body fall to the ground with a loud thud. I quickly hid my scythe and pounced. I was on top of the figure, smiling victoriously.

"Alright, I got to admit, that was pretty good. How can you do that?"

I was about to answer when I looked at the figure. I was looking at the famous halfa himself, Danny Phantom. My cheeks blushed a deep scarlet as I stared at him. I was _so _glad my hood was on, or else he would see me blushing. Danny gave me a small smile.

"What? Did I just render you speechless? Wow, first time I made a girl who could kill me speechless."

I just stuttered as I looked at him. Wow, he looks cuter up-close than on a screen. I just stared at him, my cheeks heating up. Dear God, if Clockwork saw me now, and I know he is, he would be laughing at me. Why do I only get shy around Danny Phantom? He's probably already with that Sam Manson girl.

After staring at him for three minutes, I quickly got up, went invisible, and hid in the shadows. God, I am such a wussy! Danny got up, and looked around. I saw him make that dorky lop-sided grin as he looked for me.

"Wow, either you are really shy or you're a fangirl who's trying to be like her favorite hero, moi."

I so wanted to slap him across the face. I quickly walked quietly around him, throwing my voice around like I was everywhere.

"So, you're the infamous Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton. I expected you to be older or more mature."

"Says the girl who tackled me and ran to hide. Now, since you know me, why don't you tell me who you are?"

I growled a bit, but told him.

"I am Death. You know, the person responsible for deciding who dies or live and who becomes immortal or mortal."

"I thought Death was some skeleton in a cloak, not a girl who's a halfa."

"Death has been a ghost halfa since the dawn of time. The first Death was created by the First Ghosts, the creators of the Ghost Zone. I was made Death after my death here in Amity Park, ten thousand something years ago."

Danny just had that dumbstruck face as he kept trying to look for me. I smirked a little. Time to mess with the halfa.

I turned visible and snapped my fingers. In my hands, a ball of ecto-energy formed. I walked behind Danny and aimed. I threw the ball and it hit the bull's-eye. I chuckled as he yelped and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DID YOU JUST HIT ME IN MY BUTT?!"

I walked behind him, turned invisible, and whispered in his ear.

"Yes, is that a crime, Ghost Boy?"

I went back into the shadows as he whipped around. He growled as he shot an ice blast. I waved my hand and the ice hit a red shield. Danny started cursing. I have to admit, he's cute when he gets mad.

"No fair! How come you got better control of your powers than me?!"

"I am being trained by Clockwork, Master of Time. I assume you met him?"

Danny nodded, though he still had that cute scowl of his. I laughed, accidently revealing my location. Whoops, guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought I was. Danny turned to where I was, and shot out his own ecto-energy ball. I yelped as it hit my side. I shot him an annoyed glare as I pulled out my scythe. No more Ms. Nice-Ghost. I floated up, and flew behind him. I was still invisible.

Danny walked to where he heard the yelp. As he searched, I used the handle part of my scythe and bonked him on the head. I landed behind him as he rubbed his head and started to yell swears. I laughed so hard, I fell onto my back. He turned around, and saw my hood was off.

….

_Third Person POV_

Danny stared at Death, his eyes focused on her face. Death had long, ebony-black hair, red eyes with black flecks, and snow-white skin. Danny felt his heart beat a little faster as he stared at her. Death stopped laughing, and looked at Danny.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Whoa…"

Death stood up, and realized her hood was off. She instantly blushed as she turned around, ready to fly off. Danny quickly ran up to her, and held her shoulder. Death looked back at him.

"What?"

"Hope to see you around, Death."

Death smiled.

"Hope to see you too, Phantom."

Danny smiled as he watched Death fly up to the sky. She pulled out her scythe, and sliced at the open air. A light purple portal opened, and she flew in. Danny smiled as he flew back home.

…

_Melanie's POV_

I laid on the ground of my room, looking up at the ceiling. My thoughts were all focused on Danny Phantom for some odd reason.

The way our bodies were so close made me have goose-bumps. His green eyes were perfectly beautiful and his snowy white hair was just breathtaking. I watched him from afar, wondering what he would be like when we met. I laughed, realizing our first encounter was an odd one. But, it was still great.

Soon, Clockwork called for another training session. I got up, and flew over there.

….

**I was going to end it here, but I decided to give you two chapters in one. Hope you like it!**

**~The Death of Danny Phantom~**

…..

_Third Person POV_

Danny flew over the town of Amity Park. It was 9:53, and curfew was 10:05. Thanks to the meeting with Death, he was going to get in trouble with his parents. But, it was totally worth it.

As he flew, his mind wandered to Death. She looked so mysterious, and she gave very little information about herself. What was she hiding? She said she died here in Amity Park, but who was she before she became a halfa? What was her name and what was she like? Heck, Danny kept imagining what she looked like when she was human.

He was so focused on Death; he didn't see a figure on the ground, loading a gun. The figure was in a rush to shoot at the young halfa, that it didn't know that it grabbed a regular bullet instead of an anti-ghost one. The figure loaded the gun, and pointed it at the halfa's chest. It pulled the trigger, and there was loud bang.

Danny heard the bang, but alas, he wasn't quick enough. Danny felt a terrible pain in his chest as he started to fall down. Danny started to change back into his human form. He gasped as his body hit the ground. Soon, the world became fuzzy and turned black.

….

_Melanie's POV_

I was sitting in a room filled with strings slowly being pulled. Did you know that the Fates of Greek mythology pulled the string of a person's life until they came close to death and that when the person's life is over, they cut the string and the person dies? Well, that's true, except I only cut the string. I have ghost helpers that pull and watch the strings for me. I was about to cut the string of a purple-haired kid who's the Ninja of his town* when one of the ghost called for me and Clockwork.

I ran over to the ghost and Clockwork appeared, in his middle-aged form. The ghost, know as Talia, looked at us. She was just a wisp, but was very powerful and helpful. Talia stuttered as she spoke.

"Master Clockwork, Mistress Melanie, the halfa known as Danny Phantom has been killed!"

My heart literally stopped, and tears started to well up. I looked at Clockwork as he pulled out an orb. The orb showed Danny on the ground, a single bullet wound to his chest. I covered my mouth when I realized the bullet hit his heart. I started crying.

"Danny…who…?"

Clockwork looked closely at the orb before facing Danny's strings. Halfas, who weren't immortal, had two strings: one for their ghost half and one for their human half. I looked over at Danny's string. His human string stopped glowing its usual blue and stopped moving, but his ghost string was still glowing green and kept moving. I raised an eyebrow.

"Clockwork, why is that string-"

"Melanie, Daniel was hit by a human bullet, not a anti-ghost bullet. His human side is dead, not his ghost side."

"That means…"

I looked back at his strings and saw the human string started to rot. I walked over to the string, and pulled out my old, silver scissors. I closed my eyes, and cut the string. I heard Danny scream, and I dropped the scissors. I sighed, and walked out the door.

"It has been done…"

I walked out of the room, and the dam broke.

…..

_Third Person POV_

Danny groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his head as he looked around. His eyes widen, realizing he wasn't on the ground where he fell down. He was sitting on a floating rock, different shades of green coloring the area all around him. This wasn't Amity Park, this was the Ghost Zone. Danny was about to stand up, but a throbbing pain in his chest stopped. He turned his hand intangible and put his hand inside his chest. He kept searching until his fingers grazed at a cold metal object. He pulled it out, and turned his hand tangible again. Resting on his hand was a silver 9mm bullet by the looks of it. Danny abruptly floated up, and looked around with wide eyes.

He was killed by a human bullet, making him a full ghost. No longer was he Danny Phantom, ghost halfa hero of Amity Park. Now, he was a full ghost and permanent resident of the Ghost Zone. Danny started to panic. What was he suppose to do? He was just a newbie in this Ghost Zone full of ghost who hated his guts…err…ectoplasm. Who would possible help?

Clockwork.

The name rolled off his tongue faster than he could think of it. Clockwork was one of the few ghosts he could trust and was on friendly terms. Clockwork was wise, patient, and knew what to do. Danny smiled, and he flew to Clockwork's Tower.

…

Danny flew for hours, hopelessly searching for Clockwork's tower. He couldn't find it or any sign of it. He found the lairs of his enemies, but what good would that do?

Just when he was about to give up, Danny slammed into two giant gears. Danny hissed out in pain and looked up. The gears floated away, and it revealed Clockwork's Tower. Danny quickly flew towards it full of excited. He stopped at the door, and politely knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he let himself in.

Danny entered, but stopped when he heard yelling. One voice belonged to Clockwork and the other belonged to Death.

"I HATE MY RESPONSIBILITY, FATHER! ALL I DO IS GET PEOPLE SOULS, CUT PEOPLE'S STRINGS, AND WATCH PEOPLE DIE!"

"Melanie, please, just calm down. You need-"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING IN MY ROOM AND NO ONE TRY TO GET ME OUT OF THERE!"

There was a sound of a door slamming, and it was followed by Clockwork sighing. Danny raised an eyebrow. Death's father is Clockwork? Danny didn't remember Clockwork having a wife. Then again, Death said she died in Amity Park. So, probably Clockwork took her in and Death thinks of Clockwork as a father. Danny stayed where he was until Clockwork came. Clockwork was in his middle-aged form, and he was rubbing his temples. Once Clockwork saw Danny, he gave a soft smile.

"Daniel, it's good to see you."

"Hello Clockwork. Sorry if I came in at the wrong time."

"It's fine, Daniel. Is there something you need?"

Danny scratched the back of his head and he looked at the ground.

"I was wondering…You know that I'm a full ghost now, right?"

Danny mentally face-palmed himself. Of course he knew! He was Clockwork, he knew everything! Clockwork nodded.

"Well, I need someone to help me to get used to living here in the Ghost Zone. Since almost everyone here hates me and wants me to go to hell, I didn't know who to go to."

"Until you thought of me."

"Yeah. You're the only ghost I can trust. So, can you help me?"

Clockwork placed a warm hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Daniel, of course I will help you. I knew you would need guidance ever since I saw your death."

Danny winced at the memory of him being shot. Clockwork noticed Danny's wince, and quickly changed the subject.

"There is a room ready for you. It's upstairs. If you need anything, I will be down here dealing with business."

Danny nodded as he headed upstairs. He quickly flew up and found a long corridor with many doors. Danny kept walking until he stopped at two doors, side by side. The door on the right was ebony-black with a red, thorny rose painted on the door. The door on the left was jet-black and had his "DP" insignia in white. He opened the door, and walked in. The room was bigger than four bedrooms combined. The walls were painted black and the ceiling had the mural of the human nighttime sky with the moon's cycle. His bed was very big and had a black comforter. Danny walked over to a door that leads to his private bathroom. Danny walked in the bathroom, and shut the door. Danny walked over to the sink, and looked at the mirror. What he saw rendered him speechless.

His hair was now streaked both black and white. There were some patches of white and black all over the place. They looked to be highlights, but you couldn't determine which was natural and which one wasn't. This was just a wild contrast to his eyes. His eyes were two separate colors. His right eye was a bright, neon-green and his left eye was an icy-blue. His skin was a pale white, almost as pale as Death's skin. Danny kept staring, his eyes never leaving his reflection. But, he made himself face-palm.

_Wake up, Danny. You're a full ghost now. This is your ghost form, and you got to get used to it._

Danny sighed as he started to strip off his clothes. He tossed his old clothes in a hamper and found his new clothes already placed in the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and then looked at himself in the mirror.

_Wow, I gotta thank Clockwork for this._

Danny wore a black, long-sleeve shirt with a white symbol on the front. He wore black pants with combat boots underneath and a white studded belt around his waist. He had a cloak, similar to Clockwork's and Death's, only it was black on the outside and white on the inside and it reached down to his ankles, almost touching the floor. There was a gear clasp at his shoulder like Clockwork and Death had on theirs.

What Danny really loved was the symbol on his shirt. It was a white hourglass with lines at the top and bottom of it, and a white gear design behind in the place where Clockwork's clocks would be on his body. Danny got to admit, Clockwork was really generous. But, why was his outfit like this? This kind of had the apprentice theme to it. Danny shrugged it off as he walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. He stopped when he heard footsteps in his room. Danny was about to turn around when he was tackled to the floor.

"Who are you and how did you get into my mentor's home?!"

…..

***: A Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja reference. I hope I almost gave you a heart attack for the people who knew that was Randy. Don't worry, he lives!**

**35 views and no reviews…I'm starting to think you guys don't like this story. I guess if no one puts up a review I'm gonna have to delete this story….**

**If you a person who favorite and/or followed this story and you don't want it to end, REVIEW PLEASE! THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS STORY!**

**I give credit to RaeSoul for Danny's full ghost form and outfit. No, I didn't come up with it on my own, I just got it from another author so that's why I'm doing this. I own nothing except the Dimensional Council and Melanie!**

**Review (I MEAN IT), favorite, and follow please! Forgive me if there is any grammatical errors or spelling errors! I try my best to fix it! Point them out if you see any please! **

**Sayonara my friends! **


	4. A Bit of History about Death

**Fact: Melanie's first appearance in my stories was in "Stuck and Wanted: The Story Begins". This is her first story where she is not accompanied by my other OCs. Melanie was created when I first started watching Danny Phantom. Originally, Melanie lived in Amity Park and gained her ghost powers when she died in an accident and gained similar powers that Danny had. But, I changed her appearance and her history when I came up with the Dimensional Council.**

**~A Bit of History about Death~**

…

_Third Person POV_

"Who are you and how did you get into my mentor's home?!"

Danny looked up and saw Death was on top of him. Death was roughly gripping the collar of his shirt as she stared daggers at him. Danny just simply smiled as he spoke to her in a bored voice.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like I'm gonna hurt Clockwork."

Death just glared at him, not letting go of his shirt. They stared at each other, neither looking away. After a couple of minutes, Death realized who she was looking at.

"P-Phantom?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was? Box Ghost?"

Danny laughed, but stopped when he saw Death looking at him with uncertainty. Danny tilted his head, confused. Why wasn't she laughing along with his joke? Death just kept staring at him, eyes filled with disbelief and relief.

…

_Melanie's POV_

I just kept looking at Phantom, not believing, but relived, what I was seeing. He was full ghost now, and he was going to live with Clockwork. Oh God, why did father put his room close to mine? Unless…oh God! He found out about my crush on Danny, didn't he? Of course he did! He's Clockwork, he knows everything! Father!

I looked at him, the air felt awkward and uncomfortable. I sucked in a deep breath, and let go of his shirt. I stood up, and pulled on my hood. I offered my hand, which he took, and helped him up. He was about to open the door, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Dude, put on your hood. Clockwork has a guest and we can't have anyone know you're alive."

"Why?"

"Everyone must think you disappeared, both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. You died, remember?"

Danny cringed, remembering his death. I swear; I hate my job and responsibility so much. He put on his hood, and looked at me for a couple of seconds. I, without the slightest control, hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him like he was going away forever. Danny just froze, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I had to do my job. I swear; if there was a way to prevent your death, I would have done it. But, there was no other way."

I felt Danny's glare, but I ignored it and continued to hug him. I felt his arms wrap around me, making me have goose-bumps. We continued hugging for a few more moments, and then we let go. God, I hugged Danny Phantom! I hugged the guy I liked for a long time! I-I…I hope I can help him move on and help him forget his past. But, how?

…

We both walked down the corridor until we were close to where Clockwork was meeting with the ghost. I stopped Danny, and looked at him.

"We got to give you a new alias. No one must know you're alive or you're still around."

Danny looked at me with uncertainty, but he nodded.

"Well, what do you suggest is my new alias, Death?"

I smiled as I looked at him. He was wearing something that looked fit for an apprentice. Clockwork must have made him his apprentice, obviously. So, he needed a name fitting an apprentice. Before I told him, I thought about another thing. I was an apprentice as well, and if he's going to be an apprentice, he needs to hear my real name. I trust him enough for him to know. Beside, the poor guy has been through hell all through his life.

"You're going to be Timegear, Clockwork's newest apprentice. That good enough for you, Phantom?"

Danny smiled, as if he liked the new name. I chuckled, and turned around. There, my ghost sense went off. A chill went up my spine and red mist flew out of my mouth. I narrowed my eyes until they were slits as I pulled out my scythe. There was a ghost here, and not a friendly one. Danny's ghost sense went off, as well. I couldn't tell if a chill went down his spine, but I saw blue mist flew out of his mouth. He made sure his hood was on, and he floated up. I walked quietly with Danny following close behind me.

We stopped when a door flew right past us. I saw someone flew along with the door, Clockwork. I ran towards the room when I saw the one ghost I never wanted to see.

Floating in the room, searching for something, was Alyssa. Alyssa was a ghost that used to haunt Blackwood Park when I was still full human. She was much like Ember, but had more of a Siren and vampire edge to her.

Alyssa had long, green hair that went down to her hips. Her eyes were blood-red and her skin was paler than mine. She wore a red tank top, black leather jacket, grey mini-skirt with black fishnet tights underneath, and fingerless leather gloves. Her hair flew around like fire and she had that stupid smirk on her face. Thank God Danny never had to face Alyssa, or else he was done-zo. Alyssa tried to find something, and that was her songbook. In her songbook held all the songs she wrote and her songs gave her the ability to mind control everyone so she could get their life-energy. Do you see where the Siren and vampire edge comes in?

Alyssa turned around, and gave a pout.

"Hello, Death. How ya been?"

I held my scythe tightly as I pointed it at her.

"Oh you know, same old thing. Send ghosts back to the Ghost Zone, find people who are about to die, cut their strings, and get their souls. I assume you couldn't handle the Ghost Zone so you're trying to get your songbook back?"

Alyssa scoffed as she floated back down. She placed one hand on her hip, and she looked at her nails on her other hand. She spoke in a bored voice.

"Pa-lease! I heard from Ember that Box Ghost tried to take over the world and Ghost Boy didn't come to stop him. I'm going get my songbook so me and Ember can go to the Human Realm and mess around."

I growled a bit, but a plan formed in my head. I twirled my scythe, and stomped the ground with it. The ground shook, and Alyssa fell down. I motioned for Danny to come in. He floated in and got ready to shoot an ecto-energy blast at Alyssa. Alyssa quickly got up, but guess what she was holding in her hands? Her stinking songbook! She smirked as she looked at me and Danny.

"Aw, thanks sweetie. Now, who's the hottie in the cloak next to you?"

Alyssa floated up, and circled around us. Now, I wish this was either Ember or Box Ghost. Those two I can scare the ectoplasm out of them by just telling them who I am. Yeah, apparently everyone in the Ghost Zone fears Death. Who knew being Death have perks?

Danny floated behind Alyssa, and a ball of ecto-energy started to form in his hands. He put his finger over his lips, motioning for me not to say a word. I nodded, and pointed my scythe at Alyssa. Time to distract this bitch.

"Do you honestly think I'll let you and Ember get away? You know every ghost fears me. No ghost wants to mess with Death."

"That's because no one knows your past like I do. Remember when I would mess around in your village, seducing boys and suck the life-energy out of them? Ah, those were the days…"

"And do you remember after the fire I came back and kicked you sorry ass? Now that was fun. But, this moment right here will top it."

"What are you-?"

Danny shot out the energy blast and Alyssa. She screamed as she fell to the ground, causing the songbook to fly out of her hands. It landed in my hands, and it opened to the first page. At first, I would never read the mind-controlling lyrics Alyssa would write. But, this wasn't her songbook. It was mine. I just stared at it. My songbook burned in the fire. How could it have survived? Unless…

As Danny took Alyssa to Clockwork, I ran over to where Alyssa was standing. Her songbook was a purple leather-bound notebook. On the front of the notebook was the letter "A" with a treble clef behind it. I looked at my songbook. It was a brown leather-bound notebook with a treble clef in the middle. I flipped it to the end, and saw why she wanted it.

….

_Third Person POV_

Danny sat on his bed, completely exhausted. After trying to get Alyssa back into her little prison in the Ghost Zone, Danny started to have his training lessons with Clockwork. Being Clockwork's apprentice was going to be hard work, and Danny didn't want to waste any moment of it. As he sat, he kept thinking about Death. He heard her conversation with Alyssa. Alyssa said she knew Death better than anyone in the Ghost Zone. She said she knew Death's past.

Before anymore questions could pop in Danny's mind, he heard a thud from Death's room. Danny turned intangible, and phased through the wall.

Death was messing with her scythe and it accidently got lodge into the door of her closet. Death was trying to pull it out, but it was stuck. Danny tried to hold back laughter as he watched Death struggle to remove her scythe. But, Danny couldn't help himself as he turned tangible and started to laugh. Death looked at him, and her cheeks heated up.

"Shut it, _Timegear_!"

Still, Danny kept laughing, causing Death to walk up to him, and smacked him behind the head. Danny stopped laughing and rubbed where she hit him.

"Geez, sorry for having a sense of humor, Death."

Death smirked as she shook her head. She walked back over to her scythe, and tried to pull it out. This time, it worked, except, it flew out of her hands and almost hit Danny in the head. Luckily, Danny caught it with ease. Danny looked at the scythe, and saw a little engraving on the handle of the scythe.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just your scythe, _Melanie_."

Death froze when she heard her name. Danny smiled as he handed the scythe back to Melanie. Melanie blushed as she grabbed her scythe.

"Alright, you got me. Yes, Melanie is my real name. You happy now, Ghost Boy?"

"No, not until you tell me about your life before you became Death."

Melanie groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Do I have to?!"

"Hey, you know a lot about me, stalker."

Melanie cursed under her breath as she gave in. She walked over to her bed, and pulled out the box that was filled with her mom's possessions and a few other things from her past. Danny sat beside her, looking at the box. Melanie pulled out a gunmetal key as she placed it in the keyhole of the box. She twisted the key, and the lid opened.

Inside the box, there were different kinds of flowers and herbs, old jewelry, drawings, and old letters. Melanie grabbed a drawing and handed it to Danny. The picture was of a village square.

"I lived in the woods until I was three. Then, my mom decided we should move into town. So, we moved to a town called Blackwood Park, named after one of my mom's family members. My mom was a Wiccan, and she got me into my obsession about death and ghosts."

Melanie pulled out a silver locket. She opened it, and it had a small petal inside it. Melanie smiled as she looked at it.

"My mom was very down to earth and she taught me the ways of a Wiccan. I learned how to use herbs to heal the sick or wounded, the importance of nature, and some information about ghosts."

Danny looked at Melanie, sensing her distress.

"You and your mom must have been really close."

"Yeah, it's a shame I never got to say goodbye when we died."

Danny grew quiet as Melanie explained her death.

"We were in the shop when the fire started. My mom she was cornered at the counter and the fire caused the ceiling to fall down on her. She was crushed and burned to death. I was on a ladder. The fire went up the ladder. I jumped off, and landed on the burning ground. I died in that fire, but Clockwork saved me. I was turned into an immortal ghost halfa and-"

"Why is it ghost halfa? Isn't it just halfa?"

"No, halfas in general are half human and half supernatural being. Now, as I was saying, Clockwork took me in. Clockwork introduced me to these…special people and I became Death. Ever since then, he has been training me and treated me like a daughter."

"Don't you ever miss your friends, family, and past?"

"Yes, but I know I couldn't dwell on the past forever. I learned that I had to move on if I wanted the ones I cared about to move on. The past is in the past and you must think to the future."

"Who taught you that?"

"A woman who was one of the special people that Clockwork introduced me to. She's very wise and very caring."

The two became quiet, both lost in thought. Danny kept staring at the drawing of the village square. It looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it. Then, it hit him like a brick. Blackwood Park was Amity Park! Blackwood Park was burned to the ground in a great fire and the town was rebuilt and was re-named Amity Park. Danny looked over at Melanie, and he laced his fingers with hers. Melanie looked up at him, and blushed a deep scarlet.

"I wondered what you looked like as a human…"

"I looked very normal, for your information. Except for my eyes, but other than that, very normal!"

Danny laughed breathlessly as he gripped Melanie's hand. Melanie smiled.

"You know, I prefer your full ghost look more than your human and ghost look. You look very…"

"Different?"

"Yeah, different."

"I don't know; I feel like a different person…err…ghost."

"That's because you're not Danny Phantom/Fenton anymore. You're Timegear, apprentice to Clockwork. You need to move on Danny."

Danny looked away.

"I know; it's just hard to comprehend that someone wanted to kill me. Why would anyone kill me?"

"Danny, I saw how you died. I-"

"Did you see who killed me?"

Danny had gotten closer to Melanie. Their faces were merely inches apart. Melanie blushed as she shook her head. Danny looked down as he scooted away. Melanie sighed as she scooted closer to Danny, and she placed her hand on his cheek. Danny looked at her, trying to fight back the urge to blush. Melanie felt goose-bumps popping up on her skin as she kept staring at Danny. How she wish she could just lean in and kiss him! But, what if one of the people he cared about he truly was in love with. Melanie knew he had to move on and forget about the person, but she also knew no one forgets about their first love. Melanie knew Danny liked Sam and Sam returned the feelings. But, Melanie just wanted Danny so bad. She wanted to feel his lips crash into hers. She wanted Danny to touch anywhere and everywhere. She wanted Danny to be hers. But, no one could force love. Love had to happen naturally for it to be real and true love. Forced love was like being forced to marry someone you didn't know and didn't love.

They both looked at each other. Danny gently removed Melanie's hand and held it tight. Melanie scooted closer to Danny, ready to lean in. They looked at each other before Danny slowly leaned in. Melanie closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when there was a knock at Melanie's door. The two stopped, their lips were centimeters apart. Danny awkwardly scooted away.

"Um…"

Melanie just stared at Danny, not believing they were so to kissing each other. Their lips were so close, and then someone just had to knock on the door and ruin the moment! Melanie got up, and walked over to the door. She opened slightly, and saw it was Clockwork.

"Father, is something wrong?"

"The Council is downstairs, and Deamata wants to see you."

Melanie bit her lip, but she reluctantly nodded. Clockwork told her to meet him downstairs before he left. Melanie nodded before closing the door. She walked over to her closet, and grabbed her cloak. Danny watched her, intrigued.

"What did Clockwork want?"

"Meeting with…the Council."

"What Council?"

"I'll tell you later, Danny."

Melanie put on her cloak and put on her hood. She walked towards the door, and phased through it. She quickly floated downstairs.

….

**Hello, my readers. Wow, I never got this pumped to write a story since my RC:9GN series. Meaning, I don't care whether or not I get reviews or not, I'm just gonna kept writing stories! Happy I'm not deleting this? If this chapter seems choppy or crappy, sorry! This was half filler chapter and half part of the development of the story. **

**At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a note about the story or a fact about my OCs or anything else I created and the title of the chapter.**

**Danny's new alias, Timegear, is from RaeSoul. Yep, I'm getting a lot of stuff from that author. I only own Melanie and the Dimensional Council and any other OC you see!**

**Review (or not), favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara my friends!**


	5. Time Apart

**Fact: The Dimensional Council will make some appearances in some of my stories. The members are The Creator, The Overseer, Deamata, Hikari Rava, Kurai Shogamar, and Melanie Fate Grim. Each council member has a role they do for all the dimensions.**

**Note: Things that happen in this story either happens after and/or during the events of "The Story of the Warrior in White" series and after the events of "Stuck and Wanted: The Story Begins".**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIFTH AND FINAL BOOK OF THE "The Story of the Warrior in White" SERIES AND SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES SEQUEL! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**~Time Apart~**

….

_Melanie's POV_

I walked, well, floated down towards the meeting room. I stood by the door, and peeked in. Clockwork, who was in his old man form, was with the Dimensional Council. The Dimensional Council all wore cloaks that hid their faces and bodies. I knew who was who in the council, due to their cloaks' gold clasps.

Deamata had a clasp that was in the shape of a scroll with a shield protecting it. Deamata was in charge of creating and protecting all of the dimensions prophecies and destinies. Overseer had a clasp that was in the shape of a pair of binoculars. Overseer watched over all the dimensions and made sure the fate of all who lived in the dimension went as planned. Creator had a clasp that was in the shape of the infinite symbol. Creator, as his name states, created everything. From new dimensions to the people who would live in them, he creates them all. Hikari Rava had a clasp that was in the shape of the Yin and Yang symbol, the Yin was highlighted. Hikari Rava, or just Rava, was the queen of the Spirit World, the Yin of Yin and Yang, and protector of all things good and pure. Kurai Shogamar had the clasp that was in the shape of the Yin and Yang symbol, the Yang was highlighted. Kurai Shogamar, or just Shogamar, was king of the Underworld and demons, the Yang of Yin and Yang, and the one who keeps the balance between good and evil.

Clockwork was a member of the Council as well. I am, too. Creator, Overseer, and Deamata are the eldest and wisest. No one knows what species they are, but I think they're immortal humans. Rava is a spirit and Shogamar is a demon. Clockwork and I were the only ghosts in the council.

I waited until I heard Clockwork's voice.

"Melanie, you can come in."

I sighed as I entered the room. Creator was sitting at the head of the table, with Clockwork on his right and Deamata on his left. Overseer and Rava were sitting by Deamata and Shogamar was sitting by Clockwork. I cursed silently as I took a seat by Shogamar. Me and Shogamar were never on friendly terms, since sometimes we would constantly fight. Ever since I joined the council, Shogamar has always rejected the fact I'm ready for responsibilities that the council gives me. He is such a donkey's butt.

We all fell quiet as Creator stood up. He looked at us before he spoke.

"Before we can talk about the 'situation' that has been happening with dimension R, we must talk about a certain halfa that has died. Melanie, please tell us who died and what the cause was."

Everyone's gaze was turned to me. I hated it when I have to talk about my work as Death, or the Grim Reaper. I sighed as I stood up. I tried to keep a straight face as I spoke.

"Young Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, was killed while he was rushing to get home after…dealing with Box Ghost. The young halfa was shot in the chest by a human 9mm bullet, right into his heart. His-"

"Human bullet? So, he is full ghost now?"

I glared at Shogamar before continuing.

"Yes, Daniel was killed by a human bullet. His killer, or killers, is unknown. So far, everyone, human and ghost alike, thinks he is missing. They are totally unaware of the fact that his human side is…dead."

Creator motioned for me to sit down. I gladly did. If I continued, the dam would have broke and I would be crying in front of very mature, except Shogamar, council members. After a moment of silence, Creator spoke again.

"It is a shame the halfa is no longer a halfa. But, since he is under the guidance of Clockwork, I have no doubt he will be just fine. Now, let's get to the reason I gathered you all here. You all know about Mikoto, right?"

We all nodded. Mikoto Hashimoto was a woman who turned evil and was a powerful sorceress. In her time, she took over China, Egypt, and parts of Europe in one week. She was about to take over Japan when the honorable ninja clan, the Norisu Nine, defeated her with the help of the Yamamoto clan. Mikoto was turned into a shadow and was imprisoned in another dimension. But, thanks to the events that happened in that dimension (meaning the Ninja and his witch girlfriend defeating the Sorcerer and an evil guy named Dante), Mikoto was freed from her prison and returned to her home dimension and is now trying to get her revenge on the Norisu Nine and the Yamamoto clan.

"Well, the Ninja and White Ninja are nearing the end of their freshman year and their battle with the Sorcerer is nearing. Meaning, the prophecy is almost done. Melanie, Rava, and Shogamar you must go to that dimension and play out the rest of the prophecy, even the part with the legacy."

Rava and Shogamar nodded happily. They are from that dimension, so I assume they are going to be delighted to go home. But, I wasn't so eager. Why? I was leaving the one place I felt happy with and I'm leaving Danny for who knows how long! He's probably going to be fine with Clockwork, but what if Clockwork sends him on a mission that Danny might need to go to the Human Realm? He might see Sam again and… No, your responsibility comes first.

I gave a confident nod. Creator nodded.

"You leave right away. Melanie?"

I sighed as I walked over to a wall. I pulled out my scythe, trying not to cry. Clockwork walked over to me. He turned into a middle-aged man as he talked to me.

"Melanie, it's going to be alright. I'll fill you in on what is happening here, alright?"

I looked up at him, tears threatening to spill out.

"You gonna tell me how's Danny doing?"

"Of course, I know how much you care for Daniel."

I nodded as I turned back to the wall. I sucked in a deep breath, and sliced the wall. A red portal opened, and Rava, Shogamar, and I walked through. The portal closed behind us.

….

_Third Person POV_

Danny had walked out of Melanie's room and into his own. He was thinking deeply about how close he was to Melanie. Not to mention he was so close to kissing her…

Danny shook his head. Why was he going to kiss her? They only knew each other for a short time. Kissing was a big leap to take. What if he was still hung up on Sam? What if Melanie wasn't interested in him? What if he wasn't ready to move on to someone else? What if Melanie had a past love she was still hung up on? Heck, he didn't even know if Melanie likes guys or girls!

Danny groaned as he fell back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Clockwork in his old man form came in. Danny sat up.

"Daniel, I hope you settled yourself."

Danny nodded, and he looked behind him.

"Um, Clockwork? Where's Melanie?"

"Ah, the council has sent her to do her job. Just hope Rava and Shogamar can handle Melanie."

Clockwork laughed to himself, making Danny very confused.

"Clockwork, what's the council? And, how is Melanie part of it?"

Clockwork simply turned around and walked out of the room.

"You will learn in the near future."

…

For a few weeks, Clockwork helped Danny master his ghost powers. But, during those weeks, Danny kept thinking about Melanie. Though he was very focus in his training, his mind would always be on Melanie. He would wake up thinking about Melanie, and fall asleep thinking about her.

His thoughts on Melanie never distracted him from his training. In fact, the more he thought about her, the more he worked harder to impress her. He was able to master his ice powers and his basic ghost powers. He was even starting to work on telekinesis.

Danny sat in room, focusing on a book that was across the room. He tried his hardest to concentrate, and finally the book started floating. The book slowly floated towards him. Usually, he would make a victorious smile and cheer, but he didn't dare lose concentration. He kept concentrating until the book landed in his lap. Danny smiled as he looked closely at the book. The book was red with a title written in Latin. Danny tilted his head, confused by the sight of the book. But, he simply shrugged it off and he grabbed another book. He sighed as he closed his book.

Melanie was on his mind. They were so close to kissing, and they were interrupted. The more he thought about her, he fell more in love with her. With her, Danny forgot about the life he left behind. He forgot about his parents, his sister, Tucker, and Sam. He barely he even remembered what they looked like or who they were.

Danny shook his head, and lied down. Maybe a nap will help, Danny thought. Yawning, Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep.

….

_Melanie's POV_

It's been about ten and a half months since Rava, Shogamar, and I left for this mission. I hate this so much. Why?

One, I had do my job. The White Ninja, Miwa Rebecca Nakamura, and the Ninja, Randall Minokichi Cunningham, were battling the Sorcerer. During the battle, White Ninja was thrown into a big fire and burned to death. I can't believe she had to die! I mean, she lived a very good and sad life. Her dad died, she was turned evil, and she almost turned Norrisville into a winter wasteland! But, she had a very loving family, she dated her true love, and she learned how control her powers to use them for good. I just…hate my job so much. But, the strange thing was that was she didn't feel dead. Her soul and body was still alive. I wonder…

Two, I am fighting Mikoto. Mikoto was never supposed to come back! I had to chase her through another dimension and almost got turned into one of her minions! She's a major league shoob, a freaking fruitloop, and a bitch! Ugh, one day she's going to pay.

Three, I miss Danny so much. I think about him all the time! I just…can't stop thinking about him. He's so…amazing. Sigh…

Some days, I wonder if he likes me the same way I like him. Does he care about me the way I care about him? Does he wonder what would it be like if we kiss? Does he wonder if I like him? I just want him! I'm lustful for him, yet I love him with this burning passion. Damn, love is so complicated.

I sat on the grassy ground, wild roses circling around me. I looked up, staring at the starry night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds and the moon gave a soft, ivory glow. The sky was clear and the nighttime wind felt cold on my cheeks. I kept staring at the night sky, forgetting about the world around me.

….

_Third Person POV_

Melanie sat in the woods, staring up at the starry night sky. Rava and Shogamar were dealing with the death of Miwa Rebecca Nakamura. Melanie was lost thought, not paying to attention to anything.

Hiding in the trees, a shadowy figure stood watching…and waiting. It watched as Melanie stood up, and started to walk through the woods. She kept her eyes on the sky, her fists clenching until her knuckles turned white. The figure quickly followed her until she reached a waterfall.

Melanie stared angrily at the waterfall, tears threatening to fall. As she kept staring, the figure pointed something shiny and sharp.

Melanie was about to shout when a sharp pain appeared in her back. Melanie gasped, and placed her hand on her back. When she looked at her hand, she nearly screamed. Her hand was stained with bright green ectoplasm with crimson-red blood dots. Her human blood was mixing with the ectoplasm. She fell to her knees, and let out a blood-curdling scream. She suddenly fell to her side, and gasped out. Two figures started running towards her, yelling and cursing in Japanese. Melanie couldn't respond, the world was spinning and the pain was growing even more.

By the time the figures came to her, the world went black.

…

**I hope you like this little cliffy. ;) I think there maybe some grammatical errors and spelling errors, I dunno. If you see any, tell me. Or, you know, whatever.**

**Remember, this contains spoilers for my RC:9GN series. If you don't know what my series is, I suggest you read it to understand and know what spoilers were there.**

**And…that's it. Oh! I forgot, this may go on hiatus due to me working on the RC:9GN.**

**Now, that's it.**

**Sayonara my friends!**


	6. Two Pieces

**Note: This chapter was name after the song "Two Pieces" by Demi Lovato. The reason for it was because I feel like this song represents Melanie's love for Danny. I suggest you listen to it. It's a really amazing song and very meaningful song that Demi has written. **

**~Two Pieces~**

….

_Melanie's POV_

Pain, that's all I could feel. I could only see blurry blobs and I could hear the garbled voices. I was being carried by an unknown person, or ghost. There was one thing I could very clearly: Clockwork and the Observants. The Observants, they sounded furious and…scared? Their voices sounded like they were worrying about me and what almost…killed me. Wait, KILLED me?! How…?

I winced in pain, my arms and legs feeling limp and numb. Pain was erupting all over my body, like a thousand needles pricking my skin. All I knew is that the Observants said that the blow was enough to kill me. I tried to squint to see better, but my eyelids were drooping down slowly as the minutes went by. I tried to speak.

"Clockwork…"

My voice was raspy and hoarse, like I haven't used it in a long time. I winced, like my talking would cause even more pain. I could barely hear Clockwork saying to not speak. I could only wince in response.

….

I was laid on my bed, hearing Clockwork tell Talia to watch over me. I felt a cold object being put on my stomach. Talia probably put a wet towel there. I was able to open my eyes.

"Mistress Melanie, you're awake."

"Talia, I…"

I tried to sit up, but I winced in pain and lied back down. Talia spoke gently, not wanting to sound unkind.

"Mistress Melanie, you were stabbed in the back. The blade went right through you. If it wasn't for your ghost side's healing powers, you could've died."

My eyes went wide, but I didn't dare to move. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I…almost died. Me, Death, aka the all powerful and immortal ghost halfa (not to mention guardian of the Ghost Zone), was about to be killed by a mere blade? It was bullshit! Hell no. I can't die nor almost die by a mere human blade!

I stared up at the canopy of my canopy bed, my mind racing. How could that be even possible? I'm immortal; I can't die unless it was an enchanted blade or weapon that can kill an immortal person or being. How in the world can the blade that went through me kill me? It was…impossible. But, apparently, it was possible.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I liked to be alone, Talia."

"But-"

"Please, just leave, Talia."

Talia whimpered at the sharpness of my voice, but she reluctantly left, closing the door behind her. I closed my eyes, wanting someone to comfort me. I wanted someone to hug me, to tell me everything's going to be alright. I want someone to whisper in my ear and say that can stop worrying. I want…Danny.

I let tears fall down my face, and something happened.

I changed back to my human form.

At first, I thought I was going insane. I haven't been in my human form since the fire. But, when I wobbled to a full length mirror close to my closet, I knew it was true. Staring back at me was a face I haven't seen in a long time. Chestnut-brown hair went down to my mid-back, straight as ever. Silver eyes with gold flecks stared at the mirror in disbelief. I still had my snow-white skin and the clothes I wore, but I didn't care. A big cut that was half-way done healing was on my stomach. Blood stained my shirt and the blood trickled down to my jeans. Dirt covered my arms and my hair was messy, like I walked through a hurricane. I was a mess, a bloody, dirty mess.

I quickly changed out of my dirty and bloody clothes and changed into some more comfortable clothes. I wore my usual pajamas: lavender tank top and light grey capris. I grabbed my black robe and slipped it on. I slowly walked over to my bed, my wound still hurting like hell.

I lied down, not wanting to get under the covers. How could I? Someone wanted me dead, and they almost succeeded. I could fend off for myself, but what if they killed me for good? I couldn't relax, let alone get some sleep.

I closed my eyes, and cried.

….

_Third Person POV_

Danny walked down the hallway. He was about to go downstairs when he heard the sound of someone softly sobbing. He slowly approached Death…err…Melanie's door and pressed his ear against it. The faint sound of sobbing was heard from the other side of the door. Without the slightest second thought, Danny opened the door.

The room was in complete darkness. Well…not entirely. The three windows with the winter scenes gave a soft glow; the winter scene was snow falling down in a forest at night. The moon in that scene was full and glowed a light blue light. Around the room, red and white candles were lit. The candles gave off the scent of roses and vanilla. Danny slowly walked over to the bed, seeing Melanie's figure lying down, softly sobbing. He had heard she was almost killed, and that made him scared shitless. What if she wasn't saved? Would she still be alive? Danny couldn't picture life without Melanie. Though they didn't know each other for a long time, something about her made Danny feel safe and secure. Like, she was going to make everything better.

Danny stopped when Melanie sat up. She looked at Danny; her eyes were glassy from all the crying she did. Danny stared at her back; her silver eyes with gold fleck were simply mesmerizing. Wait a minute…

"Aren't your eyes red with black flecks?"

Melanie forced a chuckle. She looked away, rubbing her arm. She didn't speak a word. It was as if she was waiting for Danny to answer his own question. There, Danny carefully examined her.

Her hip length ebony-black hair was replaced with chestnut-brown hair that went down to her mid-back. Her eyes that were once blood-red with jet-black flecks now were shining silver with glimmering gold flecks. Her skin was still their snow-white, but her skin felt more…human. She wore a lavender tank top, light grey capris, and a black robe. Melanie looked so human, so normal, and so…beautiful. She could have fit in at Casper High and would have fit in with Paulina's group. Danny felt his cheeks heating up.

Melanie blushed a deep scarlet, obviously embarrassed by her human form. She looked up at Danny, tucking a loose piece of hair. But, the hair fell back in her face.

"This…this is your human form. It is, isn't it?"

Melanie nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. Danny sat down beside her, removing his cloak. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You look…I mean…you're so…what I'm trying to say is…"

Danny took a deep breath. He looked straight at Melanie, his gaze making the girl blush once again.

"You're beautiful, Melanie."

Melanie looked away, shaking her head.

"I'm not, Danny. I-I'm not beautiful; I'm not even pretty or cute. I have weird eyes, abnormally pale skin, and this stupid hair that's-"

"Melanie, stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Telling yourself lies. You're beautiful, smart, fun and I…I…"

Melanie held her breath, waiting for Danny to speak. Danny sighed and scooted closer. He tucked the stray hair behind Melanie's ear, softly grazing her cheek and ear. His hand went to her cheek. Melanie stared at his mismatched eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you, Melanie. I know; it's stupid. We barely know each other and you might like someone else. I totally understand if you don't-"

Melanie grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. She looked at Danny, wanting him to stop talking. Danny quickly stopped talking, and let Melanie speak.

"Danny, I love you too. I've always loved you the minute I saw you. I've been crushing on you for so long; it's turning more into love. I love you with this burning passion that I can't explain or why I only feel it with you. Sure, I had crushes from time to time but…none of them made me this way when I'm around you. When I'm around you, I feel paralyzed and my stomach has butterflies. I get all nervous and you make me glow."

Danny stayed quiet, squeezing her hand a little. Melanie continued.

"I never felt this way before and I…I love you, Danny. Ghost, human, halfa, or not; I will always love you. With you, I feel safe and I can…be myself. I-"

Danny leaned in and crashed his lips with Melanie's lips. Melanie was surprised by this, but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Danny wrapped his arms around Melanie's waist, pulling her closer. They both fell back, lying down on Melanie's bed. Melanie ran her hand through Danny's hair, and Danny slipped his hand under Melanie's shirt. Melanie stiffened a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He quickly slipped his hand away, making Melanie ease up a little.

Danny left Melanie's lips and went to her neck. He softly kissed (or possibly nipped) her neck, making the halfa moan. Danny chuckled, almost loving the way Melanie moaned. The two parted, much to Melanie's dismay. Danny was on top of Melanie, he smiled down at her. Melanie smiled back, but then she frowned. Danny looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Melanie, don't dodge my questions. Just tell me what's wrong."

Danny lied on his side next to her. Melanie turned to him, deciding whether or not she should slap him. But, she gave in and told him.

"Why did you have to become a full ghost for us to get together? I just wish you didn't have to die!"

"But what if I didn't die and I got together with Sam? What if I didn't die and we never met? Melanie, I had to die for a reason. I don't what's the reason, but one thing's for sure is that I'm glad that there was one thing good about my death."

"What?"

"That I met you and fell in love with you."

Melanie felt herself blushing madly. Danny chuckled, and scooted closer. Melanie rested her head on Danny's chest. Danny rested his chin on Melanie's head. Melanie yawned quietly, catching Danny's attention.

"Melanie, go to sleep."

"But-"

"I'll watch you, don't worry."

Melanie closed her eyes, and drifted off in a dreamless sleep. Who needs dreams when her dream was lying right beside her?

….

_Melanie's POV_

I yawned and slowly got up. The windows changed from its nighttime scene to a morning one. The scene showed a snowy forest with a frozen waterfall in a close distance. I looked around and saw Danny was gone. I shrugged it off and rushed over to my bathroom. Last night was replaying again and again in my head. I couldn't help but smile.

The kiss was like a dream come true. Danny's cold body, his coldness due to his full ghost form, felt good against my warm body. The way he kissed me was gentle yet passionate. His lips touched my neck, filling me with pleasure that it made me moan. I stiffen when his hand was under my shirt, but I wasn't really used to someone touching my bare skin, especially where there were the…"off limit" spots. I was felt so…relived and glad Danny loved me back.

Now, time to find that little ghost boy….

….

**AND DONE! WHOO! While I was writing this, I got little writer's block, but I still got this got this out! Happy? I am. :)**

**Anyway, I'll be working on this story all through the summer and maybe finish this in the fall. Buuuuuut, that means my other story, mainly my RC:9GN story may go hiatus. Sorry. **

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara my friends!**


End file.
